My Life in a world of Heros
by Blacknblueblanket16
Summary: By either a quirk of fate or a Fate defiying Quirk, I was Reborn as the brother of an Anime Protagonist. Now, for his sake, I try to become a Hero dispite knowing how much im not qualified. (Si/oc) no parings yet.
1. Genisis

_To summarize this world 'Not everyone is born equal.'_

_This world is overrun with people who are powerful;_

_Some are born to riches, political power, and conections to elite groups. Some posses talents and abilities long thought forgotten in the modern world._

_The one near-absolute phenomenon that binds people in this world are the supernatural powers called Quirks._

_The uprising of this new avinue of power led to the near collapse of civilization, slowed only by the actions of Vigilates reclaiming law and order._

_Nowadays society is kept in check by "Hero's"; government controlled quirk-users given the ability to use quirks in pubic environments for the sake of stoping "Villains" who use there quirks to circumvent the law and endanger others._

"What do you think about it." I showed him my 'wanted villain card'; my own way of memorizing the most dangourous people of society.

"It looks good Ichigo." Izuku said standing up and walking to the door.

I pocketed it and stood up; taking my jacket and stepping beside him as our Mom walked around the corner.

"Izuku, Ichigo?" Inko Midoriya said. " I want you to to know that I think you both are cool!" She smiled with tears in her eyes.

We left her in tears, and if Izuku had some on his face I would say it'd been raining. If he looked at me he would say the same.

_Fucking empathetic tears. Being reborn and living with them for near two decades, I still think they cry too much._

The train ride and walk to the school was calm up until we heard the commotion at the gates, as student walked in.

U.A. academy was the biggest school of Pro hero's in the world and had a history of graduates going on to become the greatest heroes in Japan, and in one instant the World.

As we walked inside we parted ways as I walked to the vending machine, buying two canned coffees, and went to find my Mentor and teacher Eraserhead.

I found him in his home away from home, the teachers office rolled up in a sleeping bag and asleep on his chair.

I started shacking his shoulder "Mentor, it's time to wake up."

He rolled over and looked at me with bleary eyes covered by wild black hair and framed with a three day beard. "Midoriya." He welcomed in a gruff, taking the offed can. "You couldn't pick up some decent coffee?"

"Escorting the little brother." I explained, "I trusted him not to wonder off, but not enough to let him go alone; Acts of battery and assault via Quick usage is on the uprise around the school."

He hummed, finished his drink and we began walking through the now empty hallways to his class.

He slumped at the door and looked at with me. "Be ready."

I lifted my wrist, readying the stop watch and gave a nod.

_First day in the world of academic instruction._

We were met with the image and sounds of hormonal teens left unattended for too long.

"- sit in-"

"-king of this place."

"The uniform-"

All of it stoped as they looked at they turned to us.

Mentor looked at them but spoke to me. "Time?"

"Eight seconds" I reported, looking around and making a smile at my brothers shocked face.

"If you are here to make friends I suggest you leave; it took far to much time to quiet down." Mentor said.

A blond teen I knew, Bakugo spoke up at the sight of me. "What's Big Deku doing here?"

Eraserhead unzipped himself fully from the sleeping bag. "The person behind me is Ichigo Midoriya, my Assistent and you senior student; you will address him as such. As for myself, I am your home room teacher. You will address me as Aizawa-sensei."

Get changed into your gym uniforms and meet outside on the testing grounds."

He then turned around, rezipped himself in the sleeping bag and wandered off.

I sighed and turned to the class. "Please follow me to the locker rooms."

"A Quirk assessment test? You don't want them to get oriantated or anything?" I asked.

Fifteen minutes later, after dropping the freashmen off, changing myself, and dodging questions mouthing 'after school' to my brother, we all stood before Aizawa.

He turned to me and spoke loud enough to be heard by all of the people. "We aren't tethered by things like ceremony's or tradition; each teach students to become protectors of Society. No time to play nice." He turned to the students. "For the last decade you all have been told not to use your quirks; that ends right now. As soon as you step through the doors to the training facility of the school that law is suspended." He took a soft ball outside his pocket showing it to the class. I got ready and in the back of my mind I could hear Mentors' mental file on me.

**Name: Ichigo Midoriya, Quirk: Telekenisss - the ability to move and condense objects up to the max amount of weight he can move physically with one hand.**

He handed me the ball and I got ready.

I picked up the ball, surrounding it and embedding it with my power, allowing it to float weightlessly. I threw it and watched as it disappeared into the sky.

I turned to Mentor after thinking about the math.

_Max speed of affected object is 90mph, object moves in linear direction for the four minutes it stays under effect after leaving range of 100 feet, __afterwards moving from peak to ground at a velocity..._

_"_Midoiya?" Aizawa asked.

"It's going to land about two miles over the ocean; maybe more if my affected time lasts longer." I replied.

"Start running the numbers in Metric system; Your made up American distances are confusing."He replied as well. "And you're lucky we grounded air traffic."

He turned to the now wide eyed students. "As you can see we are going to measure the true ability you posses."

Bakugo looked bored as he Aksed (yelled) a question, "Why is Stawberry doing the test too."

"He was unable to be moved into a Hero course until the end of last semester. normally with his grades we would move him up a year, however putting a person with lesser experience into a group preparing to take the Pro-Hero Exam would be impractical. As he was temping with me and I was already his mentor, it was decided he would be put in my class."

A boy with pipes sticking out of his calves spoke up. "But sensei, there are only supposed to be 20 students per class as per the regulations of training see quirk users*."

Aizawa smiled.

It wasn't a kind one.

"That's ok; today's test is designed to sort the wheat from the chaffe. There will be eight tests. Whoever comes in last today will lose there spot in the hero course."

I expected it but the other students started flipping out, all of them talking at once.

Aizawa straightend his back, and even being taller than him I still felt cowed. "Like I said, it's the individual teachers that chose the rules, not a Board of Education. If you don't want to do the test, feel free to leave."

No one left.

He nodded. "The test starts now."

"Begin."

**50 meter dash**

I made my way to the starting line and got into position next to the guy with the engine leg quirk, his file coming to mind.** Name: Iida Tenya, Quirk :Engine's, Age :15**

_I might not be able to affect much mass, but I can cover my body in a thin sheet of air and push it forward while creating a wedge to cut the wind resistance._

We paused and got into position, ready for one burst.

"Ready? Go!"

We finished instantly.

"2.9 seconds."

**Long jump**

Over the field and placed first.

**Grip strength**

Crushed macince closed with air pressure, first place.

**Pull ups**

Second,

We walked over to the testing grounds as a group before I was pulled aside by Izuku.

"Why didn't you tell me you got into the Hero course? That's awesome!" He cried.

_The ball throw...Should I- no, truth first._

"I got scouted by Aizawa during the sports festival last year, but before they could put me in he dropped his entire class. They couldn't have me in the other class, so it was decided I would work under him as an intern and later an apprentice. I didn't want you to resent me for joining the Hero class if you didn't get in; you were training so hard, i couldn't take that from you." I explained leaning in closer. "Don't hurt your entire arm when you throw the ball. Master hates Hero's that become liabilities at the expense of others; do that and he'll drop you immediately."

I patted him on the shoulder as he walked up. "Good luck."

He reached for the ball and threw it with a blast... that only broke his finger.

_Jesus, that looks nasty._

* * *

"Recovery girl, give us the truth; will my brother every play the violin again?"

The old 'girl', not that anyone would call the woman that's saved more than a million lives over the past fifty years such, looked at me with a tired expression. Not that the lady had much expression after healing an average of a hundred people a day.

"Could he play the violin before?"

"No," Izuku said.

"Come on that was a good reference." I answered.

The (non)youthful hero walked over and handed Izuku some candy. "Alright dears, school is over and its time to go home."

We gave her our thanks and left, but instead of heading to the train station I pushed him in the Support Buildings direction.

"Where are we going Ichigo?""To meet a friend of mine." We rounded a corner.

"You have friends?" Izuku paused, I looked at him and he started to freak out. "I-I didn't mean for that come out like that! I'm sorry!"

I didn't mind. "Its ok, most of our childhood was spent training to become 'hero's without Quirk's'. Its not like we could invite the neighborhood kids to a 10km run followed closely by parkour, comunity service, and bareknuckle boxing."

"But you have a strong quirk too." Izuku reminded me.

"Yeah and it sucks," _As far as you know._

**Gather-the power to attract small amounts of power from the people around me; utilizing weakend versions of their quirks**.

"But that's an awesome power! It lets you use moms telekinesis." Izuku said.

"Yeah but if I want to keep using her power I have spend time with her. I only get to use other peoples power for exact amount time I spend with them."

Not a lie technically; that was how it used to work.

_Still feels like a lie though._

"What's wrong with that?" Izuku asked as we entered the building.

"No one wants to be rescued by the otaku hero who still lives with his mommy." I replied.

"So your going to give up Mom, being a Pro, and nerd culture?" Izuku asked rhetorically.

"About the same time you throw out all your All Might Stuff." _(I.E. Never) _

We came down the last hall to the labs, just reaching the door.

I listened for the distinct call of my friend in her natural habitat.

"OH NO, NOT AGAI-" Expecting something like this, I pulled my brother out of the way before the door exploded of its hinges.

The door was then followed by a stumbling, soot and oil coverd girl whose height was a whole head shorter from my 6'2 frame.

She managed to rub the soot off of her face, but she still had to blink a little before she recognized me.

I braced myself._ Prepare for impact in three..tw-_

"ICHIGO!" She lept.

I kept my balance by turning her flying tackle- hug into a spin, bleeding off her inertia and getting her to laugh.

_I'm too used to hanging out with crazy peope._

"Hey Mei. I know you're starving for some human contact, but do you mind letting me go; my baby brother is starring ..." _Sorry, Izuku._

"BABY BROTHER!" That got her attention off of me and shifted to said brother.

"H-hi I'm- woah!"

He wasn't expecting her and got knocked over by "The Mei Tackle-Hug".

_Foolish little brother. Always expect the unexpected; especially around crazy, super-women._

"Ooohhh, he's got some of those "Midoiya-Muscles"." She said giving Izukus chest a squeeze.

Izuku gaped like a fish and turned beet red. I pulled out my phone.

_Photo time. _"Say cheese,"

"Cheese!"/"huh?"

***click* **

I looked at the picture of the two of them; Mei stadinling Izuku's chest with a smile and Izuku looking like he teleported to Mars.

_Add to group text "family" annnnd.. done._

_'Izuku met my friend Mei. She likes him'_

Mom texted back almost immediately.

_'So cuutee. My sons are growing up so fast!]'_

I'm such a good brother.

"All right Mei, time to let him get up; it's hero- buissness time." I told her.

"Okay!" She hopped to her feet, prancing inside of the room with all the seriousness and decorum of a Tellatubby.

I picked up Izuku and followed after Mei.

"So you're probably wondering why I took you here. the reason is that this-." I waved my hands 'presenting' Mei, who some how got more grease in her hair when we weren't looking "-is the greatest inventor in the entire world ." I told him.

"Oh stop; don't think flattering me or my babies will convince me to help you." Mei said with a smile, batting her eyelashes.

"The Support Corse, also known as the 'gadget group', are a class that specializes in the creation of 'hero-support' gear." I explained."I meet Mei after she got recruited; she was caught making a either a coffee machine or a bomb out of junkyard scraps." I explained to his wide-eye look. "Either way, it both exploded and made awesome decaf."

"B-but why are we here?" Izuku asked.

"You're here so Mei can outfit you with some stuff for your Quirk. Mei is here so she can work on her 'children'!" I explained, using air quotes. "And I'm here to make sure Mei doesn't knockout, vivisect, or embed you with some kind of weird artificial limb."

Mei gasped dramatically, turning back to the workshop.. "How dare you! My prosthetics are modular and with all sorts of nifty gadgets inside." I nodded apologetically, leaning in so I could whisper to my brother as she turned around.

"Notice that it was calling them weird and not the other accusations she was offended by."

We walked behind her, the both of us making sure my touch anything. Grapple guns, smoke bombs, jet packs, tranq darts, lasers, tools, a rubber duck, and weapons of all kinds littered the areas not covered by computers and blueprints. The place was empty, the only noise coming from a old speaker playing hoped on the counter and sipped a drink.

"So I looked at the footage you sent Ichigo and was surprised. Izuku Midoriya, you have a Quirk in the top one percent in terms of power in the entire world; however the force you create is also too powerful for you to handle." She hoped to the floor and started digging through the pile of gadgets. She came back holding a pair of silver gauntlets, plane with the only feature being the clasp. "I have the material on order for the legs but it will be a week."

Izuku stood there speechless with tears coming to his eyes.

"Hopefully he'll have better control of his power by then. Thanks for doing this Mei; this means a lot to me." I grabed her hand and gave it a kiss, putting it on my face, making her cup my cheek.

She sighed and pulled her hand out of mine and me into a hug."You know just what to say don't you."

Then she ruins the moment by moving her hands down and swating my ass, making a metallic 'ding' noise with her mouth.

_Truly, she is one in a million._

* * *

"So is she your girlfriend?" Izuku asked as we walked up the stairs to our apartment.

"She is both my friend and a girl, yes." I told him opening the door. Inko was out to her book club so it was just us.

"But your not dating her?"

"If you count play-testing her equipment dating, then we're pretty much married." I had the honor of being deemed 'usefull' to Mei because I can control and use her more explosive equipment by a distance without having to waste time or materials on a remote rig.

Just Behind a three inch plain of steel and safety glass.

The apartment was small but the colors and 'air' in it made it feel like a home. A tv and couch in the living room with just as much room for the three of us to sit. Three bedrooms, two baths and a study all contained in one hallway.

We dropped of our bags, changed into our tracksuits and went on a run.

We had to stop our evening workouts together when I started U.A. and got scouted as an apprentice/employee/sidekick under Eraserhead. Long nights of studying crime repots, cross-referencing those with the Quirk registry while matching those with social media/news outlet sightings of similar acts of Villainy.

And getting coffee. Lots of coffee.

_At least I get paid._

We got all the way to the beach when I saw a familiar skeletal looking blond man with a suit alone by the shore.

_I shouldn't hide the knowledge, especially if it comes out later._

I slowed my pace to a walk and headed straight to the small form of the Number One Hero.

I could feel Izuku pause and start to follow me.

"Hey, why don't we go back to the house." He urged me.

I just kept walking, coming into the sight of said Hero, who saw me and tried walking away.

I picked up speed and ran right behind him.

"Hey, asshole with the blond hair! Stop!"

Said blond turned around sheepishly. "Ah, hello young man! What can I-".

I decked him in the face.

Izuku cried out reaching for me but I bent down and picked the blond back up.

"Ichigo! What the hell was that about!"

"Shut up. We're going back home. The three of us need to have a private talk about your quirk."_ And mine._

The both of them froze and looked at me dumbfounded.

* * *

We walked back into our apartment.

Izuku led 'Toshinori' to the couch and sat down while I got us all a drink.

I took a drink siting on the table, thinking about what I had to say before I spoke. "I want you both to think things through when I start talking, ok?"

Toshinori looked like he was going to speck but I kept going.

"I know your All Might. I've known for the past few months that you've been training Izuku to inherit your Quirk."

He got defensive. "Look kid, I don't know what your tal-." "Its his Quirk."

I looked at Izuku who came to the realization.

He stared back with tears of frustration. "The field trip you took in middle school, to All Might's Hero agency. I remember because I was so jealous; All Might himself came out to meet the entire class."

I nodded. "I Gathered some of his power and gained his Quirk; The ability to stockpile and transfer power. Only, when it bonded with mine it stuck and mutated into something else. Along with the ability to stockpile what I Gather, I gained what I like to call Transfer; The ability to take and redistribute Quirks."

The hero on the couch gaped and Izukufloundered.

"Why didn't you say anything!"

"Because I decided to give you a Quirk. I enrolled into the buissness course at U.A. so I could stockpile enough of the students power to give you your own."

I slid of the table and onto the floor. I got down on my knees and placed my head down.

"I'm sorry I kept this secret from you. And I'm sorry for following you when you were training for the Entrence Exam."

"It's okay."

I looked up.

He looked down at me calm and strong. Itseemed like the instant I looked away Izuku grew into a man.

He spoke up again. "I lied to you too. I wasn't a late bloomer like I said to you and Mom."

"No," the third person in the room said, "the **fault is mine!**"

Even seeing it before it was still kind of shocking to watch the skinny man from before turn into The Symbol of Peace.

Eight feet tall and built like the God of Bowflex, Allmight smiled his signature Smile #33, better known as the 'I AM HERE! To Apologize' smile.

at least I thought it was. I'd have liked to check with :)ALMIGHTFANBOY37, AKA Izuku, but we were a little bussy with what was happening.

The Symbol of The Free World was kowtowing to me in our freaking living room.

"A-All Might." Izukustutterd.

"**I have to say this Izuku-Shōunen! Ichigo Midoiya, The fault of your brothers secrets was me! It was I, who told him to hide the secrets of this Power from his own Family**_-_"

"Ok."

The ma- The Hero looked off the floor to my face.

I looked dead in the eyes of The Most Powerful Being.

"If the secret came out, it would put our family, you, and the world at risk. The reason I got us all in here was so I could tell you I knew; It is a secret with the power to change the world, and '_with great power, must come great responsibility.'*****"_

His face changed, and for the first time since Mei, I felt like someone saw who I was as person.

Then he changed back and started vomiting blood.

"**BLEAHh**."

"All Might!" "Holy shit."

**And that's that. **

**Ichigo has a All for One quirk, born from Izuku's One for All mixing with his Gather.**

**It has limits though.**

**1\. While he can steal quirks, he has to touch the person, (or animals) to do so.**

**2\. He can Gather power over a length of time to manifest Quirks without stealing them, but the process is about a month.**

**3\. He can't gather mutation quirks; can steal them though.**

**4\. Just because he has a quirk, doesn't mean he's immune to their drawbacks.**

**5\. Having power and being able to use them fully are two different things. He needs to practice.**

*** if I was a legislator in a superhuman society, I would limit the amount of students to prevent the creation of a supervillain army.**

*** from Spider-Man; I'm pretty sure everyone on this site knows though.**


	2. 2

Come the next day we were both relaxed. Some kind of tension that I didn't notice before was lifted between us.

I didn't even notice till Eraserhead pointed it out.

"You finally get it on with that Support girl of yours huh."

I looked up from the reports I finished making for him. "Huh."

He just smirked, looking for a moment like the crazy homeless man I al


End file.
